


Psychic's Nightmare

by JadeDarrow90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDarrow90/pseuds/JadeDarrow90
Summary: "He fears death and, yet, what can kill him so quickly seems so welcoming."Beckett Hayden, a human psychic surrounded by vampires, shifters, witches, and weres, destined to die and there was nothing to change that - at least, to him there was nothing to change it.Brody Dodge, a vampire, and second command to the leader of the clan, destined to be the soulmate of a psychic and he just wished that he would just realized what he hasn't seen yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story to a series that it actually published on Amazon but I told my best friend about it and he wanted to read it soooo this is for him. You're all free to read it. The link below is the link of the first story.
> 
> Vampire Sunrise: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B06XYGVH37

“Becky, can you do that for me please?” Laci Butler asked, looking down at the brown haired, blue eyed boy who was flipping through the pages of a magazine absentmindedly. “Beckett?”

            “Huh, what?” Beckett Hayden lifted his head up to stare at his best friend who had an eyebrow raised at him.

            “Did you hear anything I just said?” Laci sighed at the sheepish smile that Beckett gave. “Never mind then. I’ll just ask Alice to do it later.” Sitting down across from him, she crossed her arms. “You’ve been distant lately. What’s going on?” Seeing the look on his face, Laci frowned. “They’re getting worse.”

            “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to leave you guys yet,” Beckett murmured, staring down at the pages of his magazine. “I don’t want to leave _him_ yet,” He added quietly and Laci leaned forward, placing her hand on top of his.

            “It’ll be okay, Beck, I promise,” Laci spoke gently and Beckett snorted, pulling his hands from hers and placed them on his lap. “Don’t you be pulling away from me now, Beckett Samuel. I will make the rest of your life a living Hell.”

            “I just don’t want to talk about this, Lace. _Plea-_ Ah!” Beckett covered his head and Laci jumped up with wide eyes as Beckett doubled over in pain.

            “Brody!” Was the last thing Beckett heard before he was transferred to another place and another time.

 

            _“Death is a sweet, sweet abyss, Laci Butler.” A man stood before a tied-up Laci, a knife in his hand. “Not even that mate of yours can save you.”_

_“You obviously don’t understand the friends that she holds, that I hold,” Laci spoke sarcastically. “You don’t mess with people part of Death’s Outcasts. You’ll find yourself dead.”_

_“Find myself dead? Oh no, dear girl, it will be you that find yourself dead. You have messed with the wrong man, taken the wrong mate from the wrong man. You will be the one to pay.”_

_Beckett watched as the man pointed the knife at his best friend. He wanted to shout, wanted to move, cry out, save her, anything but he couldn’t. It was a vision, not reality. A vision of something that could end up reality and that scared him deeply. He has seen so much death that it scares him._

_“Touch her, Grayson, and it’ll be your worst nightmare.” A growl filled the room and Laci’s eyes lifted to the door. Beckett followed her gaze to see Alice standing there, her eyes bright like one of a wolf._

            Wait… _Beckett turned his head back to Laci who was staring at Alice before he was looking back at Alice. His eyes recognized the look in her eyes, the same protectiveness that Maxwell got in his eyes when it dealt with Anastasia._ Holy shit, _He thought._

_“Alice! How did you find us? And by yourself of all things?” The man, Grayson as Alice called him, tilted his head at her._

_“Alone, I believe not.” The voice was hard, cold, and distant...and it made Beckett’s heart bleed with pain. His eyes lifted to see Brody standing behind Alice. His face was just as hard as his voice and his eyes was stone cold._ Don’t tell me… _Beckett thought mournfully._

_“Ah, the lifeless vampire lover of the late famous psychic. How wonderful!” Beckett closed his eyes at that. That was something that he didn’t want._

_“Leave Be-”_

_“-ckett!”_

            Gasping, Beckett shot up from the couch someone had placed him on before lifting his fingers to the thick liquid trailing down his lips.

            “Shit, Beckett, your nose is bleeding!”

            Lifting his eyes, he saw Laci rushing to the kitchen after he heard someone snap their fingers.

            “Estella?” He questioned quietly and almost numbly.

            “Try again, baby.” The voice had him tensing before lifting his eyes to see the man that made his heart soar looking down at him. “What happened?”

            “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Beckett croaked out, taking the paper towel from Laci, placing it against his nose.

            “Estella is going to want to know.”

            “Know what?”

            “Speak the devil’s name and she shall appear,” Brody muttered under his breath and Beckett couldn’t help himself as he slapped his arm.

            “Beckett had a vision,” Laci answered, looking over at Estella McConnell who was removing the scarf from her neck.

            “Then Brody is very much right.” Estella looked at Beckett. “But you can tell me alone in my study later, you hear me?”

            “Yes ma’am,” Beckett murmured, pulling the bloody paper towel away before groaning and laying back. “My head hurts,” He groaned.

            “I don’t doubt that. You fell before I could even get to you,” Brody spoke, his hand automatically going and stroking Beckett’s hair. Beckett’s eyes closed at the sensation before they opened again to stare at Brody who winced, pulling his hand away. “Sorry,” He muttered.

            “You really need to get over it, Beckett,” They heard Chris McConnell, their clan leader’s great uncle, snort before hearing a _smack_. “Really, great niece, really?”

            “Leave Beckett alone. He has reason.” Estella rolled her eyes before looking at the two. “Brody, take him to his bedroom for him to rest. Afterwards, my study.”

            “Of course.” Brody nodded his head before watching Estella and her soulmate, Leo Stevens, walk up the stairs. “Let’s get you upstairs.”

            “I can walk.”

            “For my benefit, please let me carry you.”

            Beckett looked at Brody, his eyes searching his. He wasn’t Estella and could read emotions from their eyes but with Brody, it seemed so easy.

            “I don’t want-”

            “Beckett, you know everything about me already. You’ve already saw it all. What more can you see?” Brody questioned and Beckett looked away as Brody sighed. “The future, right.”

            “I don’t want to see something heartbreaking, Brody. Let me walk.”

            Brody stared at Beckett, debating on what to do before he looked away with a sigh. He wanted to please Beckett but he wanted to keep him safe as well.

            “One stumble and I’m picking you up, Beckett,” He told him as he stood. “One stumble, one trip, one fall, you name it and I’m picking you up.”

            “Deal.” Beckett sat up slowly under Brody’s cautious stare. It was nerve-wrecking for Beckett to have someone watch him like Brody was. Brody watched him with care, with cautious, with so many emotions that it made Beckett weak and he hated that.

            Beckett didn’t even get a step in when he did something that Brody warned him about. His legs gave out from under him and he would have hit the ground face first if Brody hadn’t caught him. Beckett had closed his eyes, ready for the impact of the ground when he felt himself land against something hard without any pain.

            “Caught ya this time.”

            Beckett opened his eyes, tilting his head to look at the man that he’ll forever question about, even though he knew, _he knew_ , they were soulmates. A gasp had left his lips as he felt himself be lifted. Brody was true to his word, something that Beckett hadn’t doubted at all. He just feared that it’ll cause him to have another vision and he couldn’t handle two in a row. He closed his eyes in wait, waiting for one to come but by the time Brody had walked upstairs and walked into Beckett’s bedroom, nothing had came. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Brody as Brody placed him on his bed.

            “Did you have another one?” Brody asked gently and Beckett shook his head. “Good. Why don’t you rest?”

            “I don’t want to sleep,” Beckett answered, sitting up. “Uh, sit and talk to me?” He questioned, the uncertainty in his voice as he looked at the covers of his bed.

            “Are you sure that’s what you want?” Brody questioned and Beckett looked up at him. “I can hear the uncertainty in your voice, Beckett. I’m not going to if you’re not sure.”

            “Please? I want to make sure you fully understand why I don’t want to do anything about this soulmate thing, Brody.”

            “Okay.” Brody nodded his head as he took a sit on the bed, looking at him. “If you’re willing to tell me.”

            “You know I die. There’s no changing it. I die. The visions I get will only get stronger, Brody. My father didn’t stay in my life because he couldn’t handle my mom’s visions...and my mom didn’t want him to witness her death. It was bad enough that I was going to have too, she didn’t want more people she loved to witness it. I know how I’ll end...and I can’t allow you to see that. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

            “Beckett…” Brody sighed softly. “I’m going to see it regardless, Beckett. I’m Estella’s second in command. When death is near a member, three people are to be in the room at the time with close members. The leader, healer, and second command are to be in the room when it happens.”

            “No.”

            “Yes.” Brody looked at him. “It’s common ground in every clan, every pack, every coven. It’s so we can make sure that the Goddess takes them.”

            “I don’t want you-”

            “I know you don’t. You don’t have to keep telling me but you have no choice. I’m sorry.”

            Beckett stared at Brody who had turned his head away and was staring at the ground. He could tell Brody was going through a mixture of emotions. Hell, he was too.

            “Brody…”

            “It’s okay, Beckett.” He watched as Brody stood, giving him a small smile. “Get some rest. I’ll see you later.”

            Beckett said nothing as he watched Brody walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Falling back onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He had reason to tell him no, he had reason to fear death. Yet, the one thing that could kill him so quickly, something that was stronger than him, both physically and mentally, was his soulmate, the one person that is supposed to love him, protect him from evils, and he is to do to them. No matter what Estella said, he knew a soulmate is supposed to have a relationship, not a friendship. Brody and him didn’t even have a friendship. They did what friends did, yeah, but there was more to it than that.

            He would do anything to stop his death but he couldn’t. It was written in stone. There was no way around it. He had thought of everything, everything that could stop it but there was nothing. Nothing to stop it...Or was there?

 

~*~

 

            “When will he figure it out, Estella? When? You told me that he will!” Brody stood in Estella’s study with Leo and Estella herself.

            “Beckett is smart but he’s not as smart when it comes to the one thing he fears, Brody. No one is,” Estella explained, looking at him. “He could figure it out when he’s on the brink of death or he could figure it tomorrow. I don’t know. I just know that he figures out that he can stop his death from happening.”

            “That’s not good enough!”

            “Then bring it up to the Goddess yourself,” Leo butted in. “We can only get so much out of her, Brody. She’s not our informer that gives us all the information we need. She can only tell us in riddles. Don’t get angry with us when all we’re trying to do is help you, Brody.”

            “I can’t take it up to her. She doesn’t show herself to anyone but you two and Chris,” Brody stressed out and Estella sighed.

            “Brody, you need to relax and let this play how it must. Mother advises us not to tell Beckett because it’ll give him a panic attack. Mother has been watching those part of the prophecy for years. She knows best. I know it’s heartbreaking to listen to Beckett repeatedly say that he dies, but it’ll all be in good time.”

            “I can’t stay by and-”

            “And you think I can?” Estella demanded as Brody fell silent. “He is not just a member of this clan, Brody, he is a member of this _family_. Yes, you are his soulmate. Yes, you feel the worse but that doesn’t mean that we don’t feel like shit either. We have to be quiet about it too. Laci, his best friend, someone who knew he was going to die before she even met us, _has to keep quiet_. Do not, and I repeat, do not make it seem like it’s just you because it’s _not_ , Brody.”

            “I’m sorry…” Brody sighed, looking away. “It’s just-”

            “I get it,” Leo spoke up. “I get it. I do. Estella was pushing me away not too long ago so I do get it but you have to give him time.”

            Brody nodded his head before he took the silence as his que to walk out of the study, lifting his head long enough to see Beckett staring at him.

            “Beck-”

            “Give me time? Brody, I told you why I didn’t want to get in a relationship. Can’t you respect that?” Beckett watched as Brody gritted his teeth, looking away. “You can’t, can you?”

            “That’s not what we were talking about. I do respect that, Beckett. You saw my past. When was the last time I didn’t respect something?” Brody turned his head back to him.

            “With-”

            “Jessica,” Brody deadpanned. “And last I checked, she didn’t respect anything I did either and I didn’t like that and changed my ways, did I not?”

            “She was different.”

            “Not really, Beckett. She was a human I fell in love with before I realized I was gay. The only difference is I’m meant to be with you. You’re my soulmate. You know my past without me even telling you. She knew nothing about me and barely meant anything to me. I respect you and I’ll respect anything you want me to respect.” Brody looked at him. “We were talking about something else. I swear it.”

            “To who?”

            Brody lifted his eyes to meet his. _To who? I can’t even begin to tell you to who, Beckett. I swear it to so many people, so many things._

“I swear to the stars, the moon, the sun, you, me, you name it, I swear it.”

            “The Goddess.”

            “I swear, Beckett, to the Goddess that I will forever respect you and anything you want me too.” Brody didn’t miss a beat the moment the words’ left Beckett’s lips. He knew what would happen if he broke that swear. It meant death the moment you break it. He wasn’t surprised that Beckett would resort to that.

            “A true swear,” Anastasia Blake spoke up from down the hall and Brody and Beckett turned their heads to look at her. “Come on. Don’t tell me you don’t know the swear, Brody.”

            “I know it.”

            “Then do it.”

            “No,” Beckett suddenly spoke up and Brody turned his eyes onto him as Beckett shook his head. “I don’t want a true swear. What he said was enough.”

            “It doesn’t-”

            “It does,” Estella butted in. “You do not need to do the true swear for it to count. As long as what you are promising and the Goddess is in the saying, then it is done. Beckett,” she turned towards the human psychic, “are you ready?”

            “Yes.” Beckett nodded his head, looking at Brody once more before following Estella into her study.

            Brody watched as the door to Estella’s study closed. He gritted his teeth at the urge to listen in but he knew better. Respect was what he wanted. Ignoring Anastasia, Brody made his way to his bedroom where he lied on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with self-pity.

 

~*~

 

            “So, what I suspected between Laci and Alice is true.” Estella nodded her head as she leaned back in her sit. “And you know that we’ll prevent what you foresaw.”

            _Expect for the pain Brody felt_ , Beckett thought as he slumped in the chair with a sigh. _And my death._ He hadn’t said anything about the pain he had saw in Brody’s eyes or what the man, Grayson, had said about his _“late famous psychic.”_ But it had him thinking as to why he had called Beckett a famous psychic.

            “Estella,” Beckett looked at her, “have you heard anything about me possibly being, I don’t know, a famous psychic?”

            “No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?” Estella looked at him. “Is there more to your vision than what you are giving to me?”

            “...Maybe.”

            _Sigh._ “Beckett, I need to know every little detail of what you can remember. For safety reasons.”

            “I know…”

            “What haven’t you told me?”

            Beckett turned his head away from the awaiting stare of Estella’s. He didn’t want to share the rest of the details. There were _his_ details.

            “Beck…” Estella sighed before she stood, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. “They deal with Brody, don’t they?”

            “They’re my details,” He muttered and Estella gave a small chuckle. “I’m serious. I don’t want to tell them.”

            “Beckett, I already know that he’s going to be in pain. You’re his soulmate and you’re going to be living him Goddess knows when. That’s going to _hurt_ regardless of what you try to do. I need to know the details,” She explained gently and Beckett looked at her. “You can’t expect help if you don’t spare the details.”

            “The man, Grayson, said to him,” Beckett began, “ _Ah, the lifeless vampire lover of the late famous psychic. How wonderful!”_ He quoted and Estella nodded with a frown.

            “Late famous psychic. I’ll ask around, okay? As for now, Beckett,” she waited until the human psychic looked at her before she continued, “allow Brody to get close. Pushing him away is only going to make his need to be with you stronger. He’s your soulmate. Don’t push away.”

            “You did.”

            “Until my mother told me that my heart would be on the line for him, Beckett. I stopped pushing him away. Leo wouldn’t _allow_ me. Brody is allowing you because of what’s in store for you. He’s doing what you wish because he never knows when it’s going to be your last wish. Let him in. Give him a chance.”

            Beckett just stared at Estella, unsure of what to say. What she said made sense to him but he didn’t even know what he thought about it. _Give him a chance_ continued to cycle through his head even as he left for his bedroom. _Give him a chance._


	2. Chapter 2

“Beckett, good morning,” Brody greeted warmly as Beckett walked in, rubbing his eyes. “Coffee with cream, sugar, and milk with just a little bit of chocolate syrup.” He held out a mug for Beckett who blinked before taking it, murmuring a _thank you_ as he went to sit at the table, taking a sip of the coffee. It tasted bland to him. He pulled the mug away from his lips, staring at it.

            “Beckett? Did Brody do it wrong? He’s been doing it every morning.” Laci looked at Beckett who looked up at her. “Beckett?”

            He knew why it tasted bland to him and before he could even say it, he started having a coughing fit.

            “Beckett!” Feeling a hand on his back, Beckett lifted his head just a twinge to see Brody staring at him with concern. It made Beckett’s heart crumple with emotions. Coughing into his hand, Beckett looked down, seeing blood. Fear twisted his gut as he watched Brody take a look of his hand.

 _Don’t give me sad eyes, don’t give me sad eyes._ Beckett repeated in his head as the coughing fit subsided and Brody lifted his head to look at Beckett. What he saw wasn’t what he expected. There was sadness in his eyes but it was barely there. There was another emotion that Beckett thought was admiration or maybe even encouragement. He didn’t understand.

            “Drink this.” Brody lifted a glass to Beckett’s lips and Beckett didn’t waste a second parting his lips, taking a drink of the cold water before he drowned it, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

            “It’s getting closer,” Laci commented when Brody put the glass back on the table. “You lost the sensation of taste.”

            “How do you know that?” Chris questioned the moment he walked into the kitchen. “How could you possibly know that?”

            “I was there when it happened to Jodi, his mother,” Laci stated but Beckett soon tuned her out, his eyes focused on Brody who kneeled beside him, listening to what Laci was saying.

            “I wanna go out.” The words left his lips before he had time to consider then. “Brody, I wanna go out,” He added, watching Brody turn his head to look at him. _Give him a chance._

            “I’ll see if-”

            “No. Just you and me.”

            Brody looked at him in surprised. They had only gone out like that once and that was before the war with Brenden and Chris had to convince Beckett to agree to it.

            “R-really?” Brody stuttered out and there was a beautiful laugh that left Beckett’s lips that had Brody smiling. “I’ll tell Estella then. You go get dressed.”

            “Okay.” Beckett gave Brody a smile, watching as he walked out of the kitchen.

            “What the Hell was that?” Laci demanded and Beckett looked at her. “I thought you were trying to push him away.”

            “Estella talked to me about that...She told me to give him a chance,” He answered, standing up. “So, I’m doing just that. I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

            “Just be careful,” Chris spoke up before Laci could. “Estella spoke to me to see if I knew anything about it and I don’t but we can’t risk it,” He added and Beckett nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

            “How much closer is he?” Chris asked, turning to face Laci.

            “I don’t know. I just know that first, his taste will go out, like it did today, then his sight. Once his sight is gone, it’s only a matter of weeks before he goes.”

            “He really needs to figure it out soon. Our blood may be able to fix many of the problems but I don’t think sight is one of them.”

 

~*~

 

            “So, you lose your sight afterwards?” Brody questioned as they walked the streets of Whispering Winds, South Dakota.

            “That’s what happened to my mother and all those before her,” Beckett answered, looking down at the once flavorful drink he had gotten. “I wish there was a way around it but I haven’t found anything to do so yet.”

            “I’m sure there is,” Brody reassured, looking at him. “There’s always a way you don’t see, right?”

            “Yeah…” Beckett sighed before looking up at Brody. “Why are you so persist on me?” He asked and Brody looked ahead of them. “And not just the “you’re my soulmate” excuse either.”

            “Hey, I started liking you before I even knew you were my soulmate,” Brody claimed. “And...I just want to show that I am in fact different than I was. Not many people believe I’ve changed. Estella even has a hard time believing me and she knew the real me.”

            “I know you changed,” Beckett pointed out and Brody smiled softly.

            “And that’s enough for me. That’s why I keep answering with the “you’re my soulmate” excuse. There’s many reasons why but yet, with you knowing, that’s enough for me. I don’t need to shout it to the world like I wanted before you.”

            “You’re really sweet.”

            “I try.” Brody gave Beckett a grin and Beckett laughed, giving Brody a playful shove. A squeal left Beckett’s lips when Brody tugged him against his chest. “Thank you. It means a lot hearing it from you.” Beckett looked up at Brody, a smile playing on his lips.

            “You’re welcome.”

            “May I?” Brody glanced at Beckett’s lips before looking back at him, watching Beckett nod. Smiling, Brody leaned his head down and-

            “How sweet.” Tensing at the voice, Brody lifted his head. “Brody, sweetheart, I’ve missed you!”

            “You’re supposed to be dead.” Brody held Beckett behind him as he stared at the purple haired woman who held a wicked smirk on her lips.

            “Well, after your little...scene, I went to your father and guess what? He gave me what I wished for! I’m surprised you didn’t notice me in that war your Princess started. Or is she Queen now? Anyways, you must have been busy. Now, where is my kiss?” The woman smirked at Brody who stared at her.

            “You don’t get one.”

            “Aw, come on, Brodykins, don’t be like that.” The woman skipped up to the two and lifted her fingers with the intentions to drag them across his chest but her wrist was grabbed before she could.

            “Don’t touch him!” Beckett snarled and the woman raised an eyebrow as Beckett suddenly stumbled. “Brody, one’s coming, one’s com-” A scream tore through his throat as he doubled over, grabbing his head.

            “Beckett!” Brody caught him before he could fall over, picking him up and holding him to his chest. “Don’t come near us again, Jessica.” Giving her a glare, Brody soon took off at full speed back to the house.

 

            _“Why isn’t it Beckett, the so-called soulmate of Brody Dodge,” The purple haired woman smirked as she trailed her fingers across Beckett’s back._

_“I am his soulmate,” Beckett gritted out, glaring at the woman as she stood in front of her. “You can’t tell me different.”_

_“But I can. You wanna know why?” The woman leaned forward, a smirk still on her lips. “Because he’s_ my _soulmate.”_

 _“You’re wrong. So wrong that it’s almost pitiful. You can’t sense that you’re soulmates. Other people have to tell you.” Beckett looked at her. “Brody Dodge is_ my _soulmate and forever will be. Even if you kill me. You only have one soulmate. He’ll never go for you. Not again. Not after what you did.”_

_“What I did? Oh, honey, what you’re doing is worse. Pushing him away before you die? That’ll hurt anyone.”_

_“Fuck off,” Beckett snarled. “You don’t know my life so don’t even try,” He added and the woman threw back a laugh._

_“I know your life, Beckett. I know it just as well as the next guy. Daddy left when you were young because mommy made him. You were suddenly told that you couldn’t go over to that one friend. What’s her name again? Oh yeah, Queen Bitch, Estella. And so, you were suddenly left with just that human friend, Laci. And then it’s your teenage years, you’re in high school, careful of who you touch because you didn’t want a vision. They called you a freak, a weirdo, you name it, you were called it. And then, your mother died.” Beckett gritted his teeth as he glared at the woman. “You knew it was going to happen but it still devastated you. You had no one left but Laci and Laci could barely put up with your visions. You felt alone in this world and you still do, even with a so-called soulmate.”_

_“How-”_

_“Because you’re famous! Why else?”_

_“Famous?”_

_“Of course you are! How do you not know? Everyone knows! Even Brody!”_

_“What?”_

_“Oops!” The woman grinned wickedly._

_“Jessica, I’m going to kill you!” A voice broke through the room and Beckett lifted his head to see Brody standing in the doorway, his eyes shining red with anger._ Jessica?

_“I don’t think so.” Jessica forced Beckett to his feet to stand in front of her. “You wouldn’t dare hurt your soulmate.”_

_Brody gritted his teeth, his sword held in front of him. With Beckett in front of him, there was no way he would get to her, not without risking to hurt him._

_“Beckett, baby, I’m-”_

_“Don’t.” Beckett shook his head, looking at Brody. “I don’t need the apologize. Just promise me something.”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Don’t do anything stupid.”_

_“Don’t do-Beck-”_

_“-ett?”_ Blinking his eyes open, he found himself staring up into Brody’s green eyes. “Thank Goddess. Are you okay?”

            “Brody…” Beckett threw his arms around Brody’s neck, knowing it would throw him off guard. Soon, Brody’s arms found their way around Beckett’s waist and pulled him close.

            “Don’t tell me you saw me die,” Brody murmured and Beckett shook his head. “Then what got you so shaken up?”

            “She’s back, isn’t she?” Beckett felt Brody tense in his arms and he pulled back to look at him. “She was in it. She...I was with her, somehow, tied. She started talking nonsense which wasn’t really nonsense and then you showed and I wanted you to promise me you wouldn’t do anything stupid. I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know, I’m waking up to you above me and I don’t know what I’m feeling and-”

            “Breath.” Brody placed his hands on Beckett’s arms. “Breath, baby. You have to breath.”

            Taking a deep breath, Beckett looked at him.

            “Start again, slower this time.”

            Beckett nodded before he told Brody all he saw, every little detail.

            “Damnit,” He cursed under his breath as he stood.

            “She’s back. She’s the woman we ran into. Isn’t she?” Beckett watched Brody pace back and forth, his fingers running through his hair.

            “Yes, damnit. She’s supposed to be dead! But no, my father wanted to get back at me. Fuck,” Brody sighed.

            “Language, Brody. Why such a foul mouth?” Estella stood in the living room, raising an eyebrow at the two.

            “You, uh, you remember Jessica, right?” Brody looked at her and she scoffed, crossing her arms.

            “You mean the bitch that hated me all because I hung out with you? I have a scar in the middle of my chest because of her. Bitch tried to kill me. I wish I could have killed her. Why do you ask?”

            “She’s back and very much alive, thanks to my father.”

            “Oh, goody, more reason to just move us deep into a mountain and hide from the rest of the world.”

            “Funny, Estella,” Chris chuckled dryly. “Who is this Jessica woman and why am I just now finding out that she tried to kill you?”

            “You’re not the only one hearing about it for the first time,” Leo added and Chris nodded at him as Estella rolled her eyes.

            “It was years ago. 1900s. She was a rebellious girl. She would've fit perfectly in the 1920s,” Estella stated.

            “I think you’re confusing Jessica with Anna. Anna was 1900s, Jessica was 1920s,” Brody pointed out.

            “That’s right. Anna came before Jessica. Always thought Jessica came before Anna.”

            “How many girls did you go through before you realized you were gay?” Beckett asked dryly, his eyes narrowing on Brody.

            “I can’t lie to you but I can refuse to answer,” Brody pointed out and Beckett glared at him. “Beckett, it was before I met you, you can’t seriously be upset about it.”

            “He can and he probably will,” Laci butted in and everyone in the room turned to look at her. “You guys aren’t really quiet when it comes to a house full of vampires, a shifter, and a were,” She pointed out. “Two witches who spend their time with said were and shifter.”

            “Anyways, how do you know Jessica is alive?” Estella looked at Brody who sighed softly. “Brody?”

            “We ran into her,” Beckett spoke up, looking up at her. “We ran into her. I touched her and had a vision with her in it. I, uh, I don’t want to repeat it right now,” He added quietly and Estella nodded.

            “Do we know what she looks like?”

            “I can draw it.”

            “Get to it.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Beckett saluted Estella, watching as her and Leo walked out of the room. “She’s still pushing us away.”

            “She doesn’t give easily,” Brody admitted. “She’s always been like that. It takes years to break it.”

            “It’s how all McConnells are,” Chris stated and Brody nodded his head. “Now, this Jessica, who is she going to be after?”

            “Me,” Beckett answered quietly, staring at the floor. “All because I’m Brody’s soulmate. She’s hooked on him, claiming she’s his soulmate.”

            “You can only have one soulmate, I thought.” Alice furrowed her eyebrows and Anastasia patted her head.

            “There’s stories that say difference. They say that some could possibly have more than one soulmate,” Anastasia pointed out. “In all honestly, Brenden could have been a possible soulmate to Estella but because of the hatred for the man, she felt nothing of that sort. Elizabeth probably chose Marcellus because of how he treated her. From the flashbacks Estella tells, Henri didn’t have enough heart for Elizabeth.”

            “Elizabeth was all about following your heart as well as your gut. She had watched Marcellus succeed many times because of his gut. It was almost put into a law that McConnells were to follow not only your gut but your heart as well,” Chris added. “Estella needs to start having more flashbacks and Leo needs to start having them.”

            “Leo had one, remember? He might not tell us but he’ll tell Estella. They just need a trigger word and they have it, as strange as that is.”

            “Not as strange as touching most people and fainting because the visions are too strong,” Beckett pointed out and Brody bit his lip. “I’m hungry.”

            “What do you want?” Laci questioned and Beckett shrugged. “That’s so helpful, Becky,” She snorted.

            “I don’t think it’s gonna matter since I can’t taste,” Beckett stated dryly and Anastasia frowned, looking at him. “Please, don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.”

            “No, you’re not,” Anastasia replied and Beckett looked away from her. “You’re not fine, Beckett.”

            “He is too,” Brody stressed and Anastasia frowned at him. “He’s completely fine so don’t look at him like that.”

            “Some soulmate you are if you-”

            “Some friend you are, not respecting what he wishes,” Brody snapped. “He doesn’t want you looking at him like that so don’t.”

            “I’m sorry that I’m worried about-”

            “You’re not the only one but he doesn’t need people looking at him with pity, Anastasia. He obviously doesn’t want to be looked at with pity so don’t.”

            “Like you don’t.”

            “I don’t because it’s not pity I feel for him. No, it admiration. He’s able to continue on with his life, knowing what is to come to him. He admits he’s scared, even if he doesn’t say it. I am proud of him for going through this. Not even our strongest leader could live his life, knowing how and when he’s going to die. Marcellus stopped going out and about, barely left his wife’s side. Beckett is going out, Beckett is having fun. I admire his strength to get through it. _Do not look at him with pity_.” Brody stared at Anastasia. “I care not of who you are or who your mate is. Do not disrespect me or my soulmate.”

            “I see why Estella made you her second command,” Chris commented and Brody’s eyes shifted over to him. “You stand up for others.”

            “You learn to do that after having a father who judged everything you did.”

            “Brody.” Hearing his voice, Brody turned, kneeling in front of him. “I’m okay.”

            “I know you are.”

            Beckett gave Brody a small smile, which Brody easily returned, before he leaned forward, resting his head on Brody’s shoulder. Brody wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

            “I know you are, baby,” Brody murmured softly in Beckett’s ear, the both of them ignoring the stares they were getting.

 

~*~

 

            “You know, for fearing death, Beckett, you seem to always be putting yourself in the line of fire,” Estella commented as Beckett stared down at the tea Anastasia had given him in attempt to get his taste back.

“But soulmates have the need to protect each other,” Leo butted in and Beckett lifted his eyes to look at him. “I know the feeling.”

            “A feeling that is nonsense.”

            “To you, Stella. To you,” Leo snorted as Estella rolled her eyes before looking at Beckett who watched them.

            “Does Brody already know what happened in the vision?” Estella questioned and Beckett nodded his head. “How much of it?”

            “All of it.” Beckett looked at her. “It...it scared me and...he needed to know,” He added quietly and Estella nodded.

            “Did he confirmed or deny knowing that you are a famous psychic?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Neither,” He answered. “He was too worried about that fact that Jessica is back and...I don’t care if he knows and hasn’t told me.”

            “Well, we need to know because this clan just seems to be getting more and more wanted over things,” She stated and Beckett nodded. “Ask when you’re ready to know.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Beckett stood, turning towards the door before turning back towards Estella and Leo who seemed to be looking over some type of paperwork. “She said that everyone knew but you don’t and neither does Chris.”

            “Chris has been locked up and I was off the grid for five years, Beckett.”

            “Chris says Michael told him everything that happened when he was locked up. Why would Michael keep that from Chris? And she was turned by Brody’s father.”

            “Are you suggesting that Demon Lust knows and only them?”

            “But it isn’t just _them_. Grayson, whoever he is, knew and from my understanding, he’s a were like Alice. How would a were know if it was just Demon Lust?”

            “Enemies,” Leo concluded, looking at Beckett. “That’s what you’re getting at. Our enemies know.”

            “No, I think it’s only the McConnells and Coles that don’t know. McConnells are the only vampires, only supernatural creatures that my mother interacted with. I understand my mother being known within your family, Estella, but how am I within others?”

            “That’s...a good point.” Estella looked down in thought as Leo looked at Beckett. “Why would the McConnells not know but everyone else? Ask Blake, Williams, and Hopkins for me please, dear.” She looked up at Leo who nodded, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room. “Anything else, Beckett?”

            “Can I go now?”

            Beckett watched as Estella chuckled, nodding her head and he turned, walking out of the room before he stopped, looking at Brody.

            “What are you doing out here?” Beckett furrowed his eyebrows and Brody rubbed the back of his neck.

            “I was standing out here in case you had a panic attack?” He admitted quietly and Beckett felt his lips pull into a smile, shaking his head.

            “Laci told you that I have them.”

            “She did. She told me lots of things and how to deal with them.”

            “Don’t deal with them like Laci does.”

            Brody looked at him with wide eyes at the statement. When Laci dealt with them, she just sat next to him and waited for him to breath, to speak. She had told Brody that Beckett just needed someone to be in the same room as him.

            “Then how do you want me to deal with them?” Brody asked carefully, looking at him and Beckett shrugged, looking away. “Beckett-”

            “Baby,” Beckett corrected then blushed brightly. “I’m gonna go and see if Laci is busy,” He spoke quickly before he scurried down the hall.

            “Brody, just the person I wanted to see.” Estella stood in the doorway and furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Everything okay, Brody?”

            “He corrected what I call him,” Brody spoke, turning to look at Estella. “What does that mean?”

            “What did he correct?” Estella questioned, tilting her head to the side. “His name, nickname, or pet name?”

            “His name. I called him Beckett and he corrected it to baby.”

            “Congrats, Brody. You’re getting somewhere with him. Why does Jessica claim that you knew Beckett is a famous psychic?”

            Brody looked down at his feet, ruffling his hair before he lifted his head back up to look at Estella with a grimace.

            “Because I do.”

 

~*~

 

            “Why are you freaking out over it?” Laci raised an eyebrow at Beckett. “He calls you baby so much that you’re used to hearing it.”

            “I shouldn’t be used to him calling me that. Sweetheart? Yeah, sure. I wouldn’t mind it because Estella calls us that sometimes...but I don’t want him calling me that. At all.” Beckett made a sour face and she raised another brow. “Jessica calls him that,” He explained.

            “What would you call him?” She challenged and he blushed brightly. “Come on, what would you call him? This is me you’re talking too, your best friend.”

            “I don’t know what I would call him,” Beckett admitted and Laci tilted her head at him. “I don’t. Laci, I’ve never been in a relationship. It’s nerve-wrecking. The whole thing is nerve-wrecking.”

            “But?” Laci grinned at him and he nibbled on his lower lip.

            “But it’s the best feeling in the world.”

            “Atta boy!”

            “I will hurt you.”

            “No, bad boy.”

            “I’m not a dog. That’s Alice. Go away.”

            “I’m a wolf, not a dog,” Alice snorted, standing in the doorway. “Get it right. Why are you even bad boying him?”

            “He told me he’d hurt me,” Laci answered and Beckett scowled at her. “What?”

            “Thanks for throwing me under the bus.”

            “You’re welcome,” Laci grinned. “Now, get out and talk to Brody, _baby_ ,” She teased.

            “Don’t call me that.”

            “Am I not allowed?”

            “No, you’re not allowed,” Beckett grumbled, walking out of the room with his arms crossed. “Butthole.”

            “Heard that!” Alice called out.

            “Fuck off!”

            Hearing a snort, Beckett turned to see Anastasia standing in the hall, looking at him. Having no mood to deal with the witch, he turned to head the other way.

            “Don’t ya wanna know why you’re so famous and everyone but the McConnells know?”

            That had him stopping in his tracks, staring at the ground in thought before he shook his head at the question.

            “Not from you. I don’t want to hear it from you. No offense to you, Anastasia, but I want to hear it from-”

            “Your soulmate,” Anastasia chuckled softly and Beckett began his walk down the hall once more.

            “Baby.”

Jumping at the voice, Beckett turned to look at Brody who raised an eyebrow at him and Beckett blushed.

            “Didn’t know you were jumpy.”

            “You’re really quiet.”

            “Baby, I’m in my bedroom and my door was open.”

            “You’re standing in your doorway. Unless you were waiting for me to walk past, you had to have walked over to the doorway therefore you’re really quiet.”

            “I give. I was waiting.” Brody grinned at the laugh Beckett gave. “What are you doing?” He questioned, leaning against his doorframe.

            “I was walking to my bedroom. Laci kicked me out when Alice got back from patrolling with Maxwell. Who’s next for that?”

            “I believe Chris and Anastasia,” Brody answered. “How busy are you? I was thinking maybe we could head back out? We never were able to get lunch.”

            _Or kiss_ , Beckett thought bitterly.

            “Estella doesn’t have me doing anything so my plate’s empty.”

            “Plate is empty. Never heard that. The plate being full, yeah, but not empty. You are simply unique, baby.”

            “I try.” Beckett had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at Brody which he was finding hard to do.

            “You don’t have to try very hard. I think you got it down. Same with being beautiful.”

            Beckett blushed at that comment, looking down at his feet as he ruffled his hair. There wasn’t much that Beckett did with anything, stating the fact that his clothes consist of skinny jeans, band t-shirts of all kinds (ranging from new music to old), and regular old shoes. His hair was the floppy type that was often messy. He didn’t even try to impress anyone.

            Then there was Brody, someone who was didn’t have to do anything to impress anyone. He wasn’t like Estella and wore leather. His clothes were like everyone else’s, sort of. His shirts always fit him well enough that it helped shaped the muscles he had and it often had the v-shaped collar so you could see his collar bone. His jeans fit just the same. Wasn’t tight around his legs but they did make his ass stand out and his hair always seemed in style and was always neat.

            They were completely different from personalities to appearances. Beckett could never understand how the universe would choose him as Brody’s soulmate. He couldn’t barely stand beside Estella, there was no way in Hell he could stand beside Brody as his equal.

            “Let me tell Estella we’re going out again,” Brody spoke and Beckett lifted his head to look at him, biting his lip. “What?”

            “Is it wise to get with just the two of us? She’s back and I do trust that you can protect me but I still can’t fight like you guys and what would happen if you get knocked out or was busy fighting someone else off?” Beckett questioned and Brody frowned. “I’m all for going out alone with you but…”

            “You make a good point, baby. Who do you want to go with us in case something happens?” Brody asked and Beckett nibbled on his lower lip in thought.

            “Chris? He can keep his distance and he’s strong enough to fight off multiple people,” Beckett spoke up and Brody nodded his head.

            “You go talk to him and I’ll talk to Estella, okay?”

            Beckett nodded his head, watching as Brody walked down the hall before he made his way to the living room where Chris sat on the couch, watching some vampire drama movie that was playing.

            “What the Hell is this shit? Why the Hell do these people think vampires sparkle? I understand the burning because we’ve never hunted during the day but what the fuck?” Chris complained and Beckett snorted.

            “Makes it more erotic? Makes you guys less scary? I have no idea,” Beckett answered and Chris turned his head to look at him. “You know what’s going on and who’s back that has Brody pissed. Could you come out with us? I’m not strong enough like you two and we don’t know how many people she would have. You can keep your distance and do your own thing as long as you keep an eye and ear out for any problems?”

            “Have you figured it out then?”

            “Figured out what?” Beckett furrowed his eyebrows and Chris sighed as he stood, stretching. Beckett cringed at the sound of bones cracking. He hated the sounds after many visions of bones breaking by accident or purpose.

            “Never mind. Brody speaking to Estella?”

            “Yes. Did Estella speak to you after I told her?”

            “She did and it’s an interesting concept but it could be true. I still know some people so I’ll ask around.”

            “Estella knows,” Brody spoke up and Beckett turned to look at him. “Ready to go, baby?” He asked, giving him a grin.

            “Yeah.”

 

~*~

 

            “You’re strange.”

            That was a statement that Beckett knew well, usually he’d play it off with a small smile and a “I know” reply. It was something that was always said as an insult, back when his gift was more out of control than they were now. Just hearing a voice and Beckett was able to speak of what was going to happen. A touch of something that was owned by someone else and he knew. “You’re strange” wasn’t the only insult that he got. He also got “you’re such a weirdo,” “no one likes you,” “you kill yourself.”

            “I try.” Beckett gave Brody playful grin and Brody laughed, shaking his head as he brought the psychic closer to him.

            “Good. I like your strange-ness,” Brody smiled down at him. Beckett gave a slight hum before he looked around the place. “You know, you know everything about me, literally.”

            “I do.”

            “But I know nothing about you,” Brody spoke and Beckett bit his lip. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me but I’m curious.”

            “You have the right to be curious.” Beckett shrugged. “There’s not a lot to my past. My father was forced out by my mother, even though he wanted to stay. My mother didn’t want him to see what she’ll go through and I haven’t seen him since. I was apparently best friends with Estella when I was younger, which I don’t know how since Estella is years older than me and Laci. Laci has always been my only friend. My teenage years consisted on people bullying me and trying to control what my mother calls a “gift.” I was just a quiet kid who kept to himself.”

            “You? A quiet kid? Bull,” Brody snorted and Beckett grinned sheepishly. “You are not a quiet person. There’s no way in Hell that you were a quiet kid.”

            “Okay, so I wasn’t a quiet kid but I did keep to myself. Laci was the only one who talked to me, beside family friends and my mother,” Beckett admitted and Brody nodded. “This is the most I’ve gone out with someone, actually.”

            Brody smiled softly at that, turning his head to kiss Beckett’s temple. He kept his lips shut as he turned his head to look around.

            “What should we do for food?” Brody asked, looking at Beckett and Beckett tilted his head to look at him. It took everything in him to not dip his head to kiss him.

            “I like that diner we went to that one time,” Beckett answered and Brody nodded his head with a smile, leading him to said diner.

            “You two are back! Great!” One of the waitresses grinned at the two. “We got such a kick out of you two the last time you were here. We just couldn’t wait to have you back.”

            “A kick out of us?” Beckett questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. “We just sat here last time.”

            “You guys are so cute! Especially since this one,” she pointed at Brody, “couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off you! And the comments you would make to him were funny and perfect!”

            “Thanks…?” Beckett questioned, looking at Brody who shrugged.

            Brody led Beckett over to a booth, allowing Beckett to sit down first before he sat across from him.

            “That’s was...weird,” Brody spoke and Beckett nodded his head. “I wasn’t aware your comments were funny that day.”

            “Me either.”

            “Welcome to Vanilla Coffee Diner. Just one? Follow me to the counter, please.”

            They heard a waitress say and they both turned their heads to see who it was.

            Chris just glanced at them, giving them a nod, before he followed the waitress to the counter, taking a seat.

            “I feel like this is witness protection or something like that,” Beckett snorted, looking back at Brody who chuckled softly. “I’m serious.”

            “I know you are, baby.” Brody gave him a smile. “Did you keep in contact with your father?” He asked as they looked at the menus.

            “No,” Beckett admitted. “Mama never told me where he was, never gave me an address or anything. Even to this day I don’t know where he is.”

            “Would you like to see him again?”

            “Like? I would love too. He’s my father, Brody. The father that had no choice on whether or not he could stay.”

            Brody looked at Beckett, watching as he played with the menu, his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes were slightly dull, which rarely happened. Beckett was always full of life, always joking, smiling, laughing. But now...now he was inching closer to his death, the same fate that his mother had met without any family with him except for those he made within the clan.

            “Let’s find him.”

            “What?” Beckett lifted his head to stare at Brody. He wasn’t sure if he heard him right. “Find him? Find who?”

            “Your father,” Brody answered with a soft smile. “Let’s find him.”


End file.
